


ONE YEAR OF… SOMETHING

by LazyRay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur-centric, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Corset, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Realization, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После завершения внедрения Сайто предлагает Артуру стать его...<br/>
<em>Любовником? Для этого слова между ним слишком мало чувств. Уважение еще не делает любовника из того человек, с которым ты спишь. Наложником? У Артура слишком много свободы, чтобы считаться таковым. Содержанцем? Да, Сайто тратил на него деньги: быстрые машины, дорогие костюмы, шикарные квартиры в любой точке мира, любая техника, оружие... Но Артур вполне обеспечивал себя сам, даже если и работал на Сайто. В том числе – на Сайто.</em><br/>
<em>«Возлюбленным» – сказал Сайто. Его английский был очень хорош, но, вполне вероятно, он подразумевал нечто иное. Артур был о себе очень высокого мнения, но даже ему не верилось в любовь с первого взгляда. Особенно от такого человека, как Сайто.</em><br/>
<em>Неопределенность его положения мучила бы Артура и дальше, но, в конце концов, они заключили контракт. Контракт на один год. Определение «работник» было ужасно неточным, но оно устраивало Артура. Сайто слабо улыбнулся, когда Артур предложил контракт, но согласился.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	ONE YEAR OF… SOMETHING

**Author's Note:**

> _Указано два пейринга, но не одновременно: Артур слишком щепетилен - в своих деловых контрактах._   
>  _Название фанфика взято у группы Куин: "One year of love"_

**_Пролог_ **

Контракт. Сроком на один год. Почему? Хороший вопрос.

Деньги? Безусловно! Но не только.

Что еще? Информация? Доступ к таким секретам, которые и не снились ему раньше.

Возможности? Конечно! С такими связями возможности казались безграничными.

И все же Артур сам не знал, что заставило его согласиться на предложение Сайто стать его... кем?

Любовником? Для этого слова между ним слишком мало чувств. Уважение еще не делает любовника из того человек, с которым ты спишь. Наложником? У Артура слишком много свободы, чтобы считаться таковым. Содержанцем? Да, Сайто тратил на него деньги: быстрые машины, дорогие костюмы, шикарные квартиры в любой точке мира, любая техника, оружие... Но Артур вполне обеспечивал себя сам, даже если и работал на Сайто. В том числе – на Сайто.

«Возлюбленным» – сказал Сайто. Его английский был очень хорош, но, вполне вероятно, он подразумевал нечто иное. Артур был о себе очень высокого мнения, но даже ему не верилось в любовь с первого взгляда. Особенно от такого человека, как Сайто.

Возможно, именно любопытство и побудило его сказать «да» тем вечером за ужином в одном из ресторанов Лос-Анджелеса (Сайто не тратил время даром).

Неопределенность его положения мучила бы Артура и дальше, но, в конце концов, они заключили контракт. Контракт на один год. Определение «работник» было ужасно неточным, но оно устраивало Артура. Сайто слабо улыбнулся, когда Артур предложил контракт, но согласился.

Артур не знал, чего Сайто желает от «возлюбленного», но счел должным предупредить, что от него не стоит ждать какой-либо утонченной техники, по крайней мере, не сразу, потому что он никогда не имел интимных отношений с мужчинами. Он, конечно, знал в общих чертах технологию такого совокупления, но никогда не практиковал и даже не изучал.

Сайто смотрел на него, как... Артур нахмурился. Он не знал, как именно, но подобное выражение лица частенько бывало у Кобба, когда Артур говорил о чем-либо, не касающимся работы. В случае с Коббом это означало, что он вскоре всплеснет руками, и согласится на что угодно, что попросит или предложит Артур. Он старался не злоупотреблять этой слабостью своего друга.

\- Артур, – спросил Сайто; он выглядел так, словно вот-вот рассмеется... или расплачется. – Артур, и при всем этом вы все еще согласны на мое предложение?

\- Да, – повторил Артур, недоумевая.

Сайто подозвал официанта и заказал еще вина.

\- Вы – аморальное дитя, Артур, – сказал Сайто, когда официант ушел.

«Дитя!»

Ладно, Сайто намного старше Артура и имеет право. Не «душечка» и то славно. Артур пожал плечами, а вслух указал, что недавно совершенная ими операция тоже была не совсем законной.

И вот тогда Сайто рассмеялся, и поднял свой бокал, и они чокнулись, отмечая завершение сделки. А если Сайто теперь глядел на него с определенным интересом, которого не было в начале беседы, так это значило только то, что Артур был хорошим работником.

Что же касается более физической стороны сделки – они не стали откладывать. Смешно было бы пытаться ухаживать за ним, если он и так уже принадлежал Сайто, указал Артур.

Сайто был... его даже можно было бы назвать нежным. И если Артур и испытал гораздо меньше боли и гораздо больше удовольствия, чем он ожидал, то это и к лучшему.

 

***   *   ***

**Клиент А хочет вызнать, не продает ли его подшефный Б **разработки** конкурирующей организации В. Подсознание объекта не милитаризовано.** **Архитектор, она же наживка – Ирэн. Она же нашла дело и предложила Артуру роль координатора и, собственно, извлекателя. Химик – Цветок. Единственная женская команда в бизнесе.**

\- Немного вина, дорогой?

\- Почему бы нам не перейти сразу к делу?

\- Глоточек красного, чтобы раззадорить? Не отказывай девушке, папочка.

\- Плохая девочка, ну как скажешь.

\- Вот так... ну подожди секундочку, я...

Бум.

\- Снимите уже с меня это животное! Артур!

\- Спокойно, уже все.

\- «Уже все!» - он говорит! Попробовал бы сам пообжиматься с этим боровом! В лифте всю облапал... Иглу!

\- Поехали. 

 **Вердикт: Клиенту А лучше сменить весь свой штат.**

Это была его первая работа после внедрения. Первая попытка после того ошеломительного провала, когда он не сумел узнать про милитаризированное подсознание Фишера. Человек имеет право волноваться после такого и трижды перепроверять свои находки?

Но дело прошло успешно. Успешно, Артур. Безошибочно.

 

 ***   *   ***

Сайто не требовал его постоянного присутствия. Они встречались едва ли пару раз в месяц, обоих это более чем устраивало. И не всегда эти встречи носили исключительно интимный характер. Иногда Сайто брал его с собой на встречи и приемы. Порой, чтобы Артур проследил за кем-нибудь и поделился своим мнением. Порой, чтобы просто показаться с приятным юношей под ручку. Порой казалось, ему было достаточно знать, что он обладает, чем собственно обладать. Он любовался Артуром, как произведением искусства, как изящной статуэткой, которую потом ставят обратно на полку. Он любил видеть своего «возлюбленного» безукоризненно одетым. «Изящный, – говорил он одобрительно, – стройный». Однажды он погладил плотно сидящий жилет и попытался обхватить талию Артура ладонями. У него не получилось, конечно, и он задумчиво спросил, не носил ли Артур когда-нибудь корсет. Артур вздернул бровь и сказал «нет». Сайто не настаивал, но Артур счел своей обязанностью предложить попробовать, если Сайто того желает.

Корсет оказался одним из самых неприятных испытаний, которые Артур переживал в реальности. Он жал, и давил, и душил, и Артур совершенно не понимал, как в нем можно ходить без поддержки. Но Сайто почти обхватил его талию своими ладонями и выглядел таким довольным.

 

***   *   ***

**Клиент** **Y хочет узнать, не изменяет ли ему его супруга** **X. Не милитаризировано. Но дама всегда на виду. Очень мало времени. Дело пришло к Артуру по его старым каналам. Он снова извлекатель и координатор. Архитектором пригласил Ариадну. Третьем был его источник, Алекс, толковый парень и дело свое знает...**

 ...когда не флиртует с Ариадной.

Артур думал, не привлечь ли к делу еще и имитатора и, в конце концов, решил, что не помешает. Он позвонил Персивалю, тот был свободен.

Артур бесконечно любил Персиваля за флегматичность и привычку молчать.

\- Почему ему просто не поговорить с ней?

\- Или, дорогая Ариадна, почему бы ему не проследить за ней? Причуды миллионеров – наш хлеб с маслом!

\- Хватит болтать. Поехали.

 **Вердикт: клиенту** **Y лучше обратиться к психотерапевту и что-то сделать со своей склонностью к беспричинной ревности.**

 

 

***   *   ***

Кобб не продержался и полугода. Артур знал, что это вопрос каких-то месяцев, прежде чем он получит звонок с предложением. Нет, он регулярно общался с Коббом, но доныне разговоры крутились в основном вокруг детей, и один, неловкий для Кобба, раз они коснулись перемен в личной жизни Артура. Но сейчас Кобб сердито бормотал в трубку, чтобы Артур прекратил уже ухмыляться и покончил с этим своим «я же говорил!». Артур чопорно отвечал, что не понимает, что имеет в виду Кобб: Артур, безусловно, выше подобных детских выходок, а усмешка – что усмешка?

Конечно, он принял предложение и обещал кое-что разузнать к моменту их встречи в Лондоне.

  **Клиент Л желает знать, серьезны ли намерения у некоего Н, очередного поклонника его единственной дочери (и наследницы), и в любом случае, возможно ли заставить этого ловеласа забыть о девочке?**

**Подсознание Н, сына влиятельного члена парламента, милитаризировано.**

**Кобб, Ариадна (Кобб осторожничал), Артур, Имс.**

Команду собирал Кобб, но им нужен был химик и, желательно, еще один человек способный помочь Артуру отвлекать на себя боевые проекции. Артур позвонил Ариадне – уточнить, не против ли она снова работать с Алексом? Она рассмеялась над ним и уведомила, что в отличие от некоторых, ей совершенно не мешает симпатичный мужчина, ухлестывающий за ней (в свободное от работы время). Артур сказал, что не понимает, о чем она говорит, но она была согласна на Алекса. Прекрасно.

Артур, как всегда, поставил Сайто в известность о своем намечающемся отъезде, и ничуть не удивился, когда Сайто выразил желание посетить один из своих лондонских филиалов.

Полет прошел прекрасно, а после они уединились в гостинице. Артур, как всегда теперь бывало после полетов, был преисполнен теплыми чувствами к своему спонсору: он очень быстро привык к частным самолетам. В знак благодарности он исполнил одно из (как он полагал) нежно лелеемых желаний Сайто: тот никогда еще не видел Артура в позе наездницы. Глупое выражение, но это секс, что там может быть достойного? Впрочем, это было не так уж плохо, скорее наоборот. И Артур не мог бы назвать хоть одну ночь с Сайто, когда бы ему что-нибудь откровенно не нравилось. Единственным минусом этой позиции было то, что на утро слегка ныли бедра. Каким бы тренированным ни было тело, подобного рода упражнения сказывались впоследствии. Артур преисполнился новым уважением ко всем девушкам, которые проделывали нечто подобное для него.

В любом случае, он не планировал тяжелые нагрузки на этот день, а при ходьбе это не особо заметно.

И все же Артуру потребовалась секундная заминка перед дверью квартиры (любезно предоставленной Сайто студии), где должна уже была быть вся команда. Любому человеку иногда нужна остановка, чтобы вздохнуть и собраться с мыслями, прежде чем открыть дверь в...

\- Артур! – Ариадна повисла у него на шее. – Я соскучилась!

... в дурдом.

\- Мы виделись в прошлом месяце, – улыбнулся он, аккуратно опуская ее на пол.

\- Доброе утро, – приветствовал он собравшихся, обменялся рукопожатием с Коббом, кивнул Имсу, пристально наблюдающему за ним. – Алекс будет завтра. Соболезную, Ариадна.

Она только отмахнулась.

\- Виделись по работе? – спросил Кобб у нее.

\- Да. Ничего серьезного.

Артур незаметно закатил глаза. Это была вторая работа Ариадны, и, конечно, ей все будет казаться несерьезным и несложным после внедрения. Он снял плащ и поставил свой портфель, краем уха слушая, как Ариадна с энтузиазмом рассказывает Коббу о прошлой работе. Она не называла имен и в основном говорила о городке, что она построила, и Артур успокоился.

Студия была очень просторной и практически без мебели. Лежанки, пара столов и большая доска. Иногда Артур был очень благодарен Сайто.

\- У вас был имитатор? – спросил Кобб. – Не Имс?

\- Ты мне изменяешь? – ужаснулся Имс.

Артур открыл портфель и вытащил документы.

\- Держу пари, с Перси, – не унимался Имс. – Он твой любимчик. Такой же зануда, как и ты.

О да, Артур уже скучал по Персивалю! Он прицепил к доске фотографию их объекта.

\- Артур!

Он обернулся. Имс смотрел на него, прищурившись и потирая небритый подбородок.

\- Что ты с собой сделал? – задумчиво спросил он. – Прическу сменил? Брови выщипал?

\- Пирсинг, – ответил Артур.

\- Покажи! – оживился Имс.

\- С нами леди.

Леди хихикнула:

\- Не обращайте на меня внимания.

\- Нет, серьезно!

\- Ты умеешь серьезно?

\- Смешно. – Имс вцепился в загадку и не собирался оставить его в покое. – Ты отдыхал? Поправился?

\- На полтора килограмма.

\- Вот оно! – Имс щелкнул пальцами. – Ты переспал с кем-то!

\- Имс, – окликнул Кобб.

\- Да, Имс, у меня тоже бывает личная жизнь, – Артур постучал по фотографии. – Внимание на доску.

\- Да, учитель, – пробормотал Имс, но приготовился слушать.

  **Объект Н («хорошо, Имс, пусть будет Джефферсон!») – тот еще повеса, у клиента все обоснования для беспокойства. Тем более что дочери клиента всего семнадцать. Клиент запретил Джефферсону появляться у них дома, так что эта возможность исключается.**

\- А что если старик сделает вид, что готов помириться, и позовет его в гости на чашечку снотворного?

\- Джефферсон все равно будет подсознательно настороже, во сне будет мясорубка.

Ариадна поежилась. Они с самого начала решили, что в этот раз она не пойдет с ними в сон, но всё же одна мысль о том, что ожидает ее друзей, была неприятной.

\- Он везде ходит с телохранителем, а то и двумя.

\- И подкупить их?..

\- Нет никакой возможности.

  **Джефферсон посещает спортзал, но там слишком рискованно; клубы – слишком непредсказуемо; друзей – с такими же высокими заборами и лютыми телохранителями.**

Единственной возможностью Артур полагал какой-нибудь прием. В суете легко потерять человека на двадцать-тридцать минут, а если прием в чьем-либо особняке, то всегда можно найти комнату, чтобы уединиться. На этом, в конце концов, и сошлись. Артур до завтра собирался узнать, на каком ближайшем приеме Джефферсон обязательно появится. Имсу Артур вручил все, что успел узнать о лучшем друге Джефферсона: вероятней всего, имитатору придется влезть в его шкуру. Кобб и Ариадна принялись обсуждать возможный лабиринт и спорили, стоит ли строить его на основе особняка, где будет прием, или нет.

Дело уже близилось к вечеру, когда у Артура зазвонил телефон.

\- Подружка? – радостно предположил Имс.

\- Да, Сайто? – невозмутимо ответил Артур и переключился на японский.

Его словарный запас стал гораздо богаче, хотя Сайто все еще улыбался над произношением.

Кобб делал вид, что ничего не знает, Ариадна восхищалась, а Имс откровенно умирал от любопытства.

\- Сайто? – вставил он быстро, когда Артур окончил разговор. – Я не знал, что он еще интересуется нами.

\- Мной, – поправил Артур. – Сайто интересуется мной.

Он взял свой плащ и взглядом попросил Кобба присмотреть тут за всем. Тот молча же кивнул.

\- Почему?

Артур взглянул на Имса, быстро взвесил возможные последствия и решил сказать правду: очень уж ему хотелось увидеть выражением лица не в меру любопытного коллеги.

\- Я с ним сплю.

Он впервые видел Имса таким изумленным: тот вытаращил глаза и приоткрыл рот, но ничего не смог сказать. Это выражение лица шло Имсу, решил Артур. К тому же – тишина.

\- Ты серьезно? – воскликнула Ариадна, посмотрела на прячущего глаза Кобба и ахнула. – Он серьезно!

\- Доброй ночи, увидимся завтра, – попрощался Артур и ушел, улыбаясь: Имс так ничего и не сказал.

Сайто желал поужинать с ним, но после закопался в какие-то дела, и Артур уткнулся в компьютер. Он раздумывал над наскоро составленным списком светских приемов лучших лондонских семей, когда Сайто снова подошел к нему и заглянул через плечо. Артур позволил ему.

\- Вы что-то планируете с господином Точером? – спросил Сайто, и Артур насторожился: Сайто никогда не спрашивал у него деталей его дел. – Он мой деловой партнер. Он во что-то замешан?

\- Нет, – ответил Артур. – Но на территории его поместья может произойти незаметное преступление.

Сайто коротко рассмеялся, обнял его сзади за плечи и опустил свой подбородок ему на макушку.

\- И вам нужна помощь, чтобы попасть туда? – он постучал пальцем по расписанию.

Артур очень хотел сказать, что ему не нужна ничья помощь, но на данный момент это было неправдой.

\- Предлагаешь? – спросил он резко.

\- Вовсе нет, и даже знать ничего не хочу, – невозмутимо ответил Сайто. – Просто хочу вывести в свет свою протеже, умненькую студентку-архитектора, которой я спонсирую обучение. Само собой, ей потребуется сопровождающий, вероятно, ее друг и наставник.

\- Вот как, – не мог не улыбнуться Артур.

\- И, конечно, со мной пойдет мой собственный очаровательный спутник.

Сайто поцеловал макушку Артура.

\- Но я слышу какое-то «если»...

\- Если, – охотно подхватил Сайто, – мой будущий спутник изволит оторваться сейчас от работы и составить мне компанию.

\- Пожалуй, он изволит, – Артур чуть повернул голову, и губы Сайто мягко задели его ухо и спустились еще ниже к шее, легко присасываясь к коже, щекоча.

\- Сильнее, – прошептал Артур, поднимая руку и удерживая голову Сайто на месте.

Он услышал вопросительное мычание, но только крепче сжал пальцы. Он тихо охнул, когда Сайто послушался и впился в его шею.

Останется след.

На следующий день он явился гораздо позже, чем обычно. Ему нужно было раздобыть план поместья и иметь хоть бы какое-то представление об обстановке и внутреннем распорядке, чтобы Кобб и Ариадна смогли начать работать.

Когда он заявился, никто ничего не сказал про его опоздание. Возможно, у Имса была приготовлена пара словечек, но всего один взгляд на шею Артура, и они, похоже, улетучились из его головы. Прекрасно! Если Артур и сомневался в своей ребяческой выходке, теперь он совершенно не жалел о ней.

Артур сообщил им, что прием будет через девять дней, показал планы поместья. Он также сказал, что Алекс уже устраивается на работу. Им может понадобиться свой официант. Предупреждая вопросы, Артур объяснил, как они попадут в дом: Ариадна и Кобб – приглашенными друзьями Сайто, он сам как эскорт. Имсу он предложил сыграть роль шофера для Ариадны и Кобба. Это был не самый изящный план, особенно пока он не мог с уверенностью рассказать об охране и не знал, будет ли у Имса возможность незаметно присоединиться к ним. Но тот только хлопнул Артура по плечу и посоветовал не волноваться: он найдет способ проникнуть в дом. В конце концов, пойдет по стопам их возлюбленного координатора и соблазнит какую-нибудь тетушку. Прежде чем Артур успел возмутиться, Имс уже ушел. «Околачиваться возле дружка Джефферсона, – как он объяснил. – Нудная работа, но кто-то же должен».

Имс даже никак не прокомментировал... Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. И некогда рассиживаться тут, глядя ему вслед: работы невпроворот, и они даже не знают, на сколько уровней сна им рассчитывать.

Они решились на два.

Все прошло совершенно по плану. Они без помех прибыли в поместье с Сайто. Алекс уже несколько дней работал там в числе временно нанятых работников, подготавливая поместье к приему. Имс прибыл чуть позже, прилично одетый и прилизанный, с какой-то пожилой леди под ручку («Не знаю, о чем вы подумали, господа, она моя троюродная тетя!», – сказал Имс, и солгал, как потом проверил Артур). Алекс поднес бокал со снотворным их объекту, а Кобб с Ариадной увели его, спотыкающегося, с глаз долой. Ариадна оставалась в реальности присматривать за ними. Имс «утешил» ее, убеждая, что с такой репутацией, как у «старины Джеффри», никто не заподозрит неладное, если он вдруг решил уединиться с хорошенькой девушкой.

На первом уровне играть в догонялки с бешеными проекциями остался Алекс. Артур не беспокоился за него: Алекс умел постоять за себя. На втором побегать пришлось уже самому Артуру, пока Кобб ковырялся у объекта в сейфе, а Имс в образе лучшего друга напаивал объект виски и выслушивал его бредни.

  **Вердикт: к огромному сожалению их клиента, ухажер его дочурки, определенно, искренен в своих чувствах (о чем свидетельствовали, помимо всего прочего, очень плохие стихи, восхвалявшие милую Арабеллу, которые Кобб нашел в сейфе).**

 На вопрос же, можно ли заставить Джеффри забыть о девочке, или внушить ему чувства к другой, Кобб строго поглядел на клиента своими честными голубыми глазами и заявил, что подобное внедрение идей абсолютно невозможно.

 

 ***   *   ***  

Однажды Сайто связал его. Ничего вычурного: руки к изголовью и повязку на глаза. Тогда Артур особенно строго почувствовал, насколько его пугает потеря контроля. Он напрягся, невольно дергая путы, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он вырваться.

\- Развязать? – предложил Сайто.

\- Нет, – Артур глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться.

Вряд ли он когда-либо еще позволит хоть кому-то связать его, а Сайто он доверял: у того не было резона причинять ему вред. Почему бы не пойти до конца и не попробовать? Он еще раз вдохнул-выдохнул и велел телу расслабиться.

И все же он вздрогнул, когда до него дотронулись. Он знал, чьи это руки, он знал, что в комнате кроме него с Сайто больше никого нет. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но его просто поглаживали по рукам и плечу, даже не сколько лаская, сколько успокаивая.

Как ребенок, ей богу! Что может с ним случиться? Он разжал кулаки и обмяк.

\- Вот так, – прошептал Сайто.

Он всегда говорил по-японски в постели. И если у Артура будут стойкие эротические ассоциации с этим языком, он знает, кого винить!

\- Ох! – Артур открыл глаза, но, конечно же, ничего не увидел.

В комнате было тепло, но прикосновение языка к груди казалось просто обжигающим. И слишком легким, слишком мимолетным!

Он выгнулся вверх: больше! сильнее!

\- Такой отзывчивый! – сказал Сайто тихо и восхищенно. – Такой юный!

Артур хотел сказать, что он уже не мальчишка, ему уже двадцать шесть – но Сайто и без него это прекрасно знал. И Сайто сейчас был занят. Его пальцы ласкали кожу – слишком легко прикасаясь, слишком мягко поглаживая. И никак не спускаясь ниже живота. Вверх, вниз, по бокам, по животу, по груди, задевая ногтями соски. Артур приоткрыл рот. Шорох на постели, и он почувствовал прикосновение губ к своим. Он поднял голову, и ему позволили поцелуй, такой, какой ему хотелось: жадный, требовательный. Ему позволили целовать, вторгаться.

В этом все дело? В контроле? Артур опустил голову на подушку, часто и неровно дыша.

Сайто еще долго изводил его слишком нежными ласками, обрывая, не доводя до конца, пока Артур не начал ругаться и просить сделать уже что-нибудь. Просить чего-то совсем не сложно, если в результате обязательно и всегда получаешь желаемое. Если это было затеяно с целью научить его чему-то, то Артур был вынужден признать свою непонятливость. Он не чувствовал ни сожаления, ни смущения за свое поведение. Было удовольствие, раздражение и тот один момент неуверенности, когда Артур попросил снять повязку. Он мог доверять Сайто, он доверял, мог отдать ему свое тело и с удовольствием, но он хотел видеть того, кто овладеет им.

Сайто больше не упоминал ни про веревки, ни про наручники. Артур был более чем согласен с таким решением.

 

***   *   ***

**Клиент α хочет узнать пароль доступа к базе, который известен объекту β. Дело нашел Алекс. У него уже была команда, ему не хватало только координатора. Подсознание β не было обучено сопротивляться вторжению, но Алекс предупредил, что клиент связан с серьезным криминалом и следует быть осторожнее.**

Так что это была вина самого Артура, что он не вызнал об еще одной паре телохранителей, но, безусловно, было бы очень мило со стороны Алекса уточнить, что он связан с этим самым криминалом, и что объект знал о нем и желал получить его шкуру.

Они уже погрузились в сон в номере объекта, когда к ним ворвались. К счастью, у Алекса, оставшегося присматривать за ними, хватило ума (и времени), чтобы пнуть кресло Артура.

Шикарный фингал под глазом и пропаханная ножом рука, которой он прикрылся (ребята тоже не желали вмешивать в дело полицию и решили обойтись без огнестрельного, их ошибка) – не так уж плохо. А если Алекс сломал руку – Артур почему-то не мог найти в себе сочувствия.

  **Результат: полный провал и поспешное бегство. Все живы.**

 

***   *   ***

Сайто прислал за ним самолет из Токио. Пришлось лететь. Холодный компресс творит чудеса, но даже он за одни сутки не уберет с лица переливы фиолетового и зеленого. Не говоря уже о руке: там потребовалось наложить швы.

Сайто знал о его работе, мог догадаться, что порой дело оборачивается неудачей... со всеми ее физическими проявлениями. Артуру было очень жаль, что он не смог предстать перед Сайто в более презентабельном виде и предоставить более приятное глазу зрелище, но, как уже говорилось, издержки работы! Он мог понять недовольство Сайто, но его удивил гнев.

Сайто поджидал его в доме, который он купил для Артура, его известили при приземлении о скором прибытии его «возлюбленного». Он уже знал о последней неудаче, понял Артур при первом же взгляде на сердитое лицо Сайто, и поспешил принести свои извинения.

\- За что ты просишь прощения? – спросил Сайто, явно сдерживая ярость.

\- За свой внешний вид.

Артур не будет просить прощения за свой вид деятельности, Сайто знал, с кем связывается!

\- За внешний вид, – повторил Сайто. – Кто это был?

Артур заколебался.

\- Кто сделал это? – нажал Сайто.

\- Я понимаю, что ты гневаешься, что кто-то покусился на твою собственность – в какой-то степени, но...

Не то, чтобы Артур считал себя чьей-то собственностью, но в какой-то мере он принадлежал Сайто. И он был обязан предоставлять определенного рода услуги, и, предполагалось, что он будет поддерживать... так сказать, товарный вид. Что не так?

\- Артур! – у Сайто был совершенно мученический вид, такого Артур не видел даже у многострадального Кобба. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу просто беспокоиться о тебе?

... не приходило.

Артур уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз он лишался дара речи от изумления.

 

***   *   ***

За последний месяц Артур по-настоящему почувствовал, что значит быть наложником. По крайней мере, он искренне считал себя таковым.

Он не брал никакого нового дела, никуда не выезжал, он практически не выходил из дома! Не потому, что Сайто запретил ему: он бы не стал. Артур все еще никак не мог смириться с мыслью, что он не безразличен. Небезразличен Сайто! Своему любовнику по контракту.

Нет, он никогда не испытывал недостатка внимания. Да, у него был опыт отношений: несколько месяцев с одной милой девушкой (это было еще до работы, до снов, до всего). Нет, он не думал, что Сайто не способен на чувства.

Но его удобные рабочие отношения с Сайто перевернулись с ног на голову. Из-за одного простого неожиданного «я беспокоюсь о тебе».

Ему нужно было время, чтобы переоценить их контракт. Чтобы разобраться в себе. Чтобы подумать.

И он сидел дома, залечивал рану, смотрел телевизор, обживал свой тренажерный зал, лопал деликатесы и развлекал Сайто по вечерам.

И учил японский.

 

***   *   ***

\- Ты в порядке?

Это беспокойство было привычным, нормальным и приемлемым. Кобб и раньше время от времени проявлял подобное чувство.

\- Превосходно, – искренне ответил Артур.

\- Неужели? А я слышал обратное.

\- Откуда?

Артур надеялся, что Кобб, в последнее время не столь активно участвующий в делах, пропустит последние сплетни. Их мирок похитителей снов был еще столь узок, что все практически знали друг друга, если и не лично, то по слухам. Какая пташка напела Коббу о последней неудаче? Вряд ли Алекс: он мало общался с Коббом, да и исчез куда-то. Артур подозревал Сайто и благоразумно не затрагивал эту тему.

\- Имс звонил.

Этот мог. Имс словно знал всех на свете и мог свести с кем угодно. Но если кто-то интересуется Артуром, то Имс мог бы позвонить ему сам: с некоторых пор найти Артура было очень легко и не такому пройдохе, как Имс.

Может быть, у него новое дело? Артур понял, что соскучился. По работе.

Но вслух он с раздражением сказал:

\- А, Имс! Ты все еще прислушиваешься к болтовне этого пустозвона?

Он был неправ, конечно. Порой Имс выдавал изумительные идеи. Не в этот раз. С чего он вздумал беспокоить Кобба, Артур понятия не имел.

\- Он сказал, что тебя подставил Алекс.

Вот за что Артур не любил Имса, так это за длинный язык.

\- Со мной все в порядке. Никто не пострадал.

\- Не считая тебя! Говорят, тебя на лоскуты порезали.

Артур закатил глаза.

\- Тебе прислать свидетельство моего врача?

Кобб, кажется, всерьез раздумывал над этим.

\- Кобб?

\- Да знаю я твоих врачей! Ты где?

\- У Сайто.

Кобб с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Тогда я спокоен.

\- А моего уверения тебе мало?

Кобб только рассмеялся. Гад.

\- Теперь, когда ты убедился, что не стоит слушать всякую ерунду, – душевно проговорил Артур, – передай Имсу...

Он сам не знал, что он хотел передать Имсу. Чтобы тот звонил сам, если чего-то хотел? Чтобы тот вообще не звонил и оставил его в покое? Чтобы...

\- Я передам, – сказал Кобб.

Артур слышал, как тот улыбается.

 

 ***   *   ***

Артур никогда ранее не опускался на колени перед Сайто. Он никогда даже не пытался ублажить его таким образом.

\- Что это было?

\- Это не вопрос контроля, – объяснил ему Артур. – Это вопрос удовольствия!

Сайто рассмеялся и опустился на колени рядом с Артуром; и все еще улыбался, когда целовал липкие губы своего любовника.

Почему Артур всегда чувствовал себя таким мальчишкой рядом с Сайто?

 

 ***   *   ***

**Господин** **S колеблется: становиться ли ему партнером Сайто или остаться конкурентом, и тянет время, которого у него нет. Сайто желал бы знать заранее, к чему склоняется этот уважаемый человек.**

У Сайто было только одно условие: команда, с которой будет работать Артур, будет той же, с которой они проводили внедрение. Он больше не собирался доверять жизнь Артура подозрительным личностям. Артур проглотил свое возмущение: Сайто всего лишь беспокоится. Но вряд ли Артур позволил бы кому-нибудь еще диктовать ему свою волю. Что же касается команды...

На Кобба он мог положиться, сейчас, когда тот вернул свою прежнюю жизнь и своих детей, вряд ли он будет затевать что-то, не поставив в известность своих коллег. Ариадна – безусловно. Юсуф? О, этот, как выяснилось, продаст, но вряд ли кто заплатит ему больше, и вряд ли Юсуф пожелает пойти против Сайто. Имс... Артур никогда не знал, что ему думать об Имсе.

Он вообще хотел бы про него не думать.

Но до чего же приятно снова работать со знакомыми людьми, к тому же знающими свое дело. Они с Коббом не зря звались лучшими. Ариадна была превосходна, это Артур знал уже давно. Он никогда не встречал, такого одаренного человека, как Юсуф. А Имс... Имс, проклятье его задери, был просто изумителен. Артур первый признает это. Под пыткой.

Стоило ли удивляться, что работа обернулась просто катастрофой? Нет, само извлечение прошло настолько безукоризненно, что его можно было бы внести в учебники, как безупречный образец точности, мастерства и своевременных действий. Катастрофа была позже, когда Сайто повел их отмечать в небольшой (собственный) ресторан с крохотным садиком на крыше. Он не входил с ними в сон и не был их коллегой, но уже не мог считаться просто клиентом.

Вот во время ужина это и случилось.

Возможно, это была вина Артура. Возможно, он выпил на стакан больше, чем было бы желательно. Но никто не просил Имса следовать за ним на крышу, куда Артур выбрался немного развеяться и покурить. Никто не просил его подкрадываться (подкрадываться! по посыпанным мелким гравием дорожкам! Артур, может быть, и был немного навеселе, но он же не глухой!).

И никто не заставлял Артура открывать его глупый рот:

\- Имс.

\- Я не знал, что ты куришь.

\- Очень редко.

Сигареты слишком расслабляли его, и он мог предаваться этому пороку только при определенных условиях: после хорошей еды, хорошего вина, хорошего секса. И только если чувствовал себя в полной безопасности и никуда не торопился. Как и сказано: редко.

Он предложил Имсу пачку, тот не отказался. Артур тоже не знал, что Имс курит.

\- Я, оказывается, многого о тебе не знал, – сказал Имс, словно читая его мысли.

А, вот как мы поведем разговор! Артур с наслаждением затянулся и приготовился слушать.

\- Например, что ты интересовался мужчинами.

\- Потому что я не интересовался. – Что он говорил про дурное влияние сигарет?

\- Никогда и никем?

Что это? Имс кажется огорченным? Самолюбие задето? Вряд ли, Имс никогда не смотрел на него, как на объект возможного интереса.

\- Никогда и никем. – Артур выдохнул дым и уточнил. – До Сайто, конечно.

Это только значило, что Сайто был первым, но не был последним. Артур покосился на мужчину, привалившегося к ограждению крыши и задумчиво курившего сигарету. Артур всегда знал, что Имс симпатичный, но никогда не замечал, что тот еще и привлекательный.

\- Тебя удивляет, что я интересуюсь мужчинами, или что я вообще кем-то интересуюсь?

Имс коротко рассмеялся:

\- Я стараюсь не думать о своих коллегах и их личной жизни.

\- Ты знал про Кобба и Мол, – заботливо напомнил Артур.

\- Это другое. Это их дело. А я... это принцип.

Ему очень хотелось протянуть руку и потрогать лицо Имса, ощутить под пальцами его колючую щеку. Потом он обвинит во всем лишний стакан вина, но сейчас он не стал отказывать себе в подобной мелочи. У Имса был очень изумленный вид, а щетина приятно покалывала пальцы. Артуру захотелось потереться об нее лицом, но это было бы уже чересчур.

\- Не обращай на меня внимания, – сказал он рассудительно, – я перебрал за ужином.

\- Не могу сказать о себе того же, – пробормотал Имс.

Но он не потребовал, чтобы Артур убрал руку; он прильнул к его ладони.

Артур глядел на его губы.

\- Расскажи мне о своем принципе.

Имс улыбнулся:

\- У меня есть принципы.

Их немного, сказал Имс, но он придерживается их очень твердо, чтобы избежать лишних проблем. И одно из его правил касается отношений с коллегами: никаких близких, личных, интимных отношений с коллегами, никакого секса – это лишняя головная боль. Он, может, и желает приключений, но не таких. Конечно, иногда бывает искушение наплевать на все и просто взять то, чего хочется, но результат не стоит нервов.

\- А потом появляешься ты и все портишь. – Имс вздохнул. – Красивые у тебя часы.

Артур медленно отвел руку.

\- Сайто подарил, – объяснил он.

\- Вот именно, дружок.

\- Ты боишься Сайто? – с интересом спросил Артур.

\- Я не хочу узнать, на что он способен, – уклончиво ответили ему.

\- Я не его собственность.

\- Артур, – немного беспомощно сказал Имс. – Тебе бы протрезветь.

Это было бы неплохо, но сейчас Артуру больше всего хотелось ощутить не ясность в голове, а прикосновение этих губ к своим. Он даже шагнул вперед, он даже потянулся к ним, но промазал, скользнув губами по щеке, и, – ладно, пусть хоть что-то, – уткнулся лбом в плечо. Широкое и твердое. От Имса пахло сигаретным дымом и одеколоном. Артур вдохнул этот запах и завозил носом по ткани пиджака, коснулся шеи.

\- Черт, – сказал Имс и оттолкнул его, нет, толкнул к балюстраде, обхватил затылок крепкой ладонью и начал целовать, как безумный.

Артур был более чем счастлив ответить, ухватить жадными пальцами пряди волос, сжать так, что этот мужчина на миг оторвется от поцелуев и охнет от боли; закрыть глаза. Он вовсе не был так пьян, как показывал, но то, по поводу чего он всю жизнь пожимал плечами, то, что напрасно пытался объяснить ему Сайто, он понял сейчас, здесь, на крыше, в узком проходе между пропастью за перилами и низкими кустами глупого садика. А может, он понял что-то совершенно другое, свое: что иногда притяжение бывает сильнее доводов рассудка и напоминаний об условиях контрактов, даже когда очень стараешься не замечать и говоришь себе, что ты просто злишься, играешь ему на руку, беспокоишься, слишком много думаешь...

\- Подожди! – прошептал Артур, оттягивая от себя голову Имса, не сводя глаз с его пухлых губ, так близко, и машинально облизывая свои. – Подожди!

\- Что? Что? – пробормотал Имс, поморщился от боли, но, тем не менее, потянулся снова вперед, к нему.

\- Подождешь? – спросил Артур, это было очень важно: добиться ответа, добиться согласия.

\- Что? Сейчас?

Имс не понимал. Он вообще не понимал, что нельзя путать работу с удовольствием, несмотря на все свои принципы. Но у Артура было одно неоконченное дело, и потому он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на что-то. Даже если он, оказывается, очень хотел отвлечься. Это было бы так просто.

Они так банальны – обжиматься в кустах, неожиданно подумал Артур.

\- Обещай, что подождешь?

\- Обещаю!

Имс все еще не понимал. И злился за задержку. И выглядел очень аппетитно. Но Артур уже оттолкнул его и пригладил свои волосы. Ему, правда, было очень жаль.

\- Ты обещал, – напомнил Артур.

\- Ради всего святого, о чем ты? – взорвался Имс.

Он долго продержался, оценил Артур. Он почти гордился им.

\- Мне надо уйти, – объяснил Артур.

\- Нет уж, это ты подожди, – начал кипятится Имс, но он умолк, так восхитительно быстро замолчал, когда Артур коснулся его рта (пухлые губы!) пальцем.

\- Доверься мне, – серьезно проговорил Артур. – Я обо всем позабочусь.

Имс все еще выглядел сердитым, но он молчал и, кажется, собирался довериться. Артур был очень рад, что у них за плечами были годы совместной работы: Имс привык полагаться на своего координатора. Это была слабость, но, пожалуй, она даже нравилась Артуру.

\- Ты... да ты кокетка! – почти восторженно ахнул Имс. – Собираешься теперь водить меня за нос?

Ну вот. На такое можно было бы даже оскорбиться. Но если посмотреть на дело с точки зрения другой стороны, возможно, такое обращение можно было бы считать частично оправданным. Частично.

\- Нет, – но он широко улыбнулся, и Имс ответил такой же широкой и такой беспомощной, глупой улыбкой, что невозможно было не поцеловать ее.

Чем Артур и занялся, пообещав себе, что это только потому, что он немного пьян, и, конечно, вот-вот прервет это неподобающее в его положении занятие и пойдет уже вниз. А потом он подумал, что их могут тут застукать и вот это будет совсем нехорошо. На этот раз, отлипнув от манящего тела, он отошел на пару шагов. «Сайто», – напомнил он себе. Он застегнул пиджак, прекрасно прикрывающий все ниже пояса, что должно было быть прикрыто от посторонних взглядов, и покосился на привалившегося к оградке Имса. Имса, который смотрел на него слишком понимающим взглядом. И сожалеющим.

\- Мне пора.

Ему еще надо было объясниться с Сайто.

 

 ***   *   ***

Они сидели в ресторане. В том же самом, в котором год назад Артур принял предложение Сайто и назвал это контрактом.

Сайто сказал, что у него дела на побережье, и, надо полагать, не солгал, но Артур даже не сомневался, что выбор ресторана не был случайным. Сайто был способен на красивые жесты.

Официант молча налил им вина и неслышно удалился.

\- Я так понимаю, что если я предложу продолжить наш контракт, ты скажешь нет?

Артур даже не удивился. Конечно же, Сайто заметил. В некоторых вещах он знал Артура лучше его самого.

\- Я скажу нет, – подтвердил Артур. – И я очень благодарен, Сайто-сан. За всё.

\- Я знаю, – улыбнулся Сайто.

Сайто был даже слишком понимающим. Артур сожалел, но у него было новое дело впереди, возможно, самое важное в жизни, и ему больше нельзя было связывать себя никакими контрактами.

 

 

 **_Эпилог_ ** ****

**Клиент А желает удостовериться в чувствах объекта И и попробовать что-то начать с ним. Дело нашел Артур и касается оно только его. Для положительного решения дела ему необходим имитатор. Лучший имитатор.**

 - Добрый вечер.

\- Артур?

\- Имс? Ты свободен?

\- Для тебя – всегда, дорогой мой, – голос Имса был веселым, а произношение медленнее, чем обычно.

\- Ты пьян? – уточнил Артур.

\- Недостаточно, чтобы бредить.

\- У меня заказ.

\- Вот как. – Пауза. – Тебе нужен имитатор?

\- Да.

\- А как же Перси? Или дело слишком сложное для него?

Артур улыбнулся. Он понятия не имел, что там у Персиваля.

\- Он занят.

\- Я уже не первый твой выбор, – огорчился Имс.

\- Ты в деле?

Имс задумчиво что-то промычал.

\- Сайто по-прежнему будет дышать тебе в затылок?

\- Нет. – Или уточнить? Разве не за этим он звонит? – Мой контракт с Сайто завершен.

\- Твой... что?

\- Контракт.

\- Да, я так и услышал... ох, Артур! – Имс, кажется, смеялся.

Артур терпеливо ждал, пока до затуманенного сознания Имса дойдет его сообщение.

\- Подожди! – вот, дошло. – Завершен?

\- Я уже говорил, – Артур не любил повторяться.

\- Блядь, Артур, ты можешь говорить как нормальные люди? То есть, ты теперь свободен?

\- Я свободен. Так ты будешь моим имитатором? – Артур ухмылялся, произнося это.

\- Твоим... – на том конце провода что-то упало, загремело, а потом Имс сдавленно выматерился. – Зачем я сегодня пил?

\- Имс, ты будешь... – терпеливо начал Артур.

\- Буду! - с готовностью прокричал Имс, и Артур поморщился и отодвинул трубку чуть дальше от уха. – Твоим кем угодно буду, радость!

\- Жду тебя в Париже к среде. Доброй...

\- Подожди! – Имс паниковал?

\- Да? – Артур потянулся и перевернулся на бок. Пружины тихо скрипнули.

На том конце провода раздался сдавленный звук, и стало тихо. Артур убедился, что звонок не сброшен, и позвал:

\- Имс? Ты там живой?

\- Только не говори, что ты лежишь в постели, – очень жалобно попросил Имс.

Судя по голосу, он трезвел с каждой секундой.

\- У меня уже поздняя ночь, – улыбнулся Артур и прошуршал простыней, укрываясь. – Конечно, я уже разделся и лег в постель.

\- Артур.

\- Да, Имс.

\- Я тебе всё припомню. Ты даже не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю! Когда это твоё чертово дело закончится, ты...

У Артура потеплело на душе: «когда закончится»! Кажется, это создание сообразило, что работа – это время работы и больше ничего.

\- Как пожелаешь.

\- Что? 

\- Что угодно, – ответил он, улыбаясь. – С удовольствием. Спокойной ночи, Имс.

\- Подож...

Артур нажал отбой, отбросил телефон и рассмеялся.


End file.
